GEOrganic
by Potat0s0Verlord
Summary: Based on H.P. Lovecraft, the SCP Mythos, and other horror titles. A collection of stories involving a dark facility and its contents. The mystery of the Amazonian Gem Temple will be reveled... but the question is, should it?
1. Chapter 1

_Power: Online._

 _Executing systems check…_

 _Power available: 10%_

 _Power usage per hour: .004%_

 _Cell integrity: 3% [Risk of power source destruction.]_

 _Physical integrity: 42%_

 _Warning - Motor functions impaired. Efficiency at 49%_

 _Sensory systems functioning at 80%_

 _Scanning Temple perimeter…_

 _Temple has not been breached._

 _Scanning surrounding area…_

 _Alert: Warp pad in use. Five unidentified Gem-based lifeforms detected._

 _Engage? [Y/N]._

 _Command overridden. Reason: Directive Two - Power cell will be destroyed if hostilities engaged._

 _Running simulations…_

 _Simulations complete._

 _Returning to stasis. Accessing memories...  
_

* * *

 _98 years into the Rebellion..._

Several heavy footfalls echo through the corridor. The uniform lighting vanquished any form of shadows as two large, orange humanoids walked side by side in step, adding to the imperial oppression of the atmosphere. The air itself seemed to demand loyalty from all that enters. One of the humanoids activated the metallic door, opening it with a push of a button. The two enter the next room, a busy hive of many little green humanoids that were either solo typing on holographic screens or in groups assembling elaborate hardware. There was no idleness from these drone-like workers, and they were consumed by their tasks, enough so to not even bat an eye when the two larger humanoids marched through the factory. As the two reached the doors on the other side, they were greeted by a skinny humanoid. Its skin was clammy, and its dress was similar to that of the workers, a simple one piece with the color of their skin and a white diamond in the middle of their midriff. The small humanoid also bore a large oval gem upon its bosom. It should also be noted that all of the humanoids bore gems as well. This is how these race of beings came to be known as Gems, identified by the type of gems their information is stored in.

"The overseer would like to see you now," the skinny gem said, moving out of the way of the two soldiers who bore jasper gems on their noses.

The two Jaspers entered the domain the overseer. Two figures were in the room sans the newcomers. One was a slightly taller version of the workers in the adjacent room. Its visor was larger than the drones, and its clothes were sophisticated to the point of near-nobility. The gem bore a triangular peridot upon its forehead, and it was busy with the screen projected from the device in its hands, going through files and logs. This gem payed no attention to the two Jaspers.

However, the second figure, a large yellow gem with shoulder armor, a hairstyle reminiscent of a lemon, and a yellow quartz upon its chest, glared at the two Jaspers with some regard. Its insignia, however, bore a yellow diamond instead of a white, like the others. A large cutlass was leaning on the chair the quartz was sitting, within arm's reach of the overseer.

"Report," the overseer demanded.

"Yes, Lemon Quartz," the Jaspers said in unison, kneeling before their commander, "there has been reports of rebel activity moving past our location, according to our scouts. So far, there has been no signs of an assault or any sort of discovery."

Lemon Quartz nodded. "Increase patrols, but make sure they're out of sight. Remember, this facility cannot be exposed to the defectors."

The two soldiers bowed their heads. Lemon Quartz gestured them to leave, waving her hand dismissively. As the duo left, the Peridot in the office spoke.

"Lemon Quartz, would you like to see this cycle's reports?" it asked.

"Gladly," Lemon said. A green holographic screen projected in front of the Quartz's chair. The overseer examined the logs with scrutiny, passing each individual document after a quick read. The gem pointed at specific log.

"What does this mean, Manager, when there has been a 'mass shattering in Block D'?" Lemon Quartz asked her peridot assistant.

"There was a malfunction with the containment system," the Manager replied with monotone, "a test subject had to be destroyed after shattering several Rubies on guard."

Lemon sighed. "Great, now we're going to have to get more Rubies. Have the shards been put to use?"

"They are currently being processed for experimentation."

"Good. I'd hate to see them go to waste," she replied nonchalantly, scrolling through other logs. "How is it coming with our other projects?"

The manager pulled up another one of its many screens. "The cloaking device in Block A has reached prototype field testing stage, while our research team encountered an obstacle with the light cannon's firing mechanism. Block B reports..."

Lemon Quartz listened idly as the peridot rambled on about the happenings of the facility. When the gem wanted to go to Sol System Planet-3, was she was expecting was to be on the front lines, crushing the gems that had the nerve to rebel against the great Diamond Authority. Not to be put on babysitting duty for a bunch of techies who probably wouldn't know even how to defend themselves against a simple Ruby.

"... and the new alloy has been found to react to Gem energies when processed," the Manager concluded.

"Good, good… could you tell that pearl outside to head to Block C? We're going to have some of the Diamonds' courts visit the facility. It would be rude of me to not send my pearl to help with their… settling."

"As you wish," the Manager replied. Turning towards the door, the Manager poked its head out. "Pearl-MR67!"

The pearl jumped. "Y-yes?"

"Your Quartz demands you head over to Block C! Head over there, and look presentable, we're having guests!"

"O-of course…" the pearl said softly. She took her leave as soon as the Manager re-entered her master's office.

The pearl treaded carefully through the block, avoiding the other Peridots in their working frenzy. Unlike most gems that have at least an ounce of dignity and self-identity, pearls are servants of their betters. Don't speak when spoken too, do as your master commands, do not disobey the Diamond Authority, the code most pearls live their near-immortal existences with. A life of bondage and servitude, with almost no way up. They are just above, however, criminals of their caste-based government- no, religion, to be more precise. Thus, the condition of the facility reflects this sort of eternal monarchy: neat corridors with orderly edges, patrols of near-robotic soldiers marching through, the occasional transport of shattered gems upon carted prisons, and the rare citizen (if one could call them such) of Homeworld that emits an aura more fitting for a noble.

The pearl entered the hangar and stood by the other identical gems of its type where large, pond-sized pads stood just above the floor. Light bursted out from the pads as a horde of gems, too much variety to even be mentioned as individuals, strode off the transport device in a rainbow flood of bodies ranging from crimson velvet to supernova blue, and everything in between. Chatter erupted from the guests as they proceeded down the corridors escorted by the elite amethysts and the obedient pearls. Our pearl was stuck towards the back, listening idly to the gossip of those who were unskillful in the art of subtility.

"Have you heard?" one such guest asked, leaning towards her companion.

"About what?" replied the other.

"The mixed fusion was seen just two cycles ago, fighting for the rebels."

"Oh dear. Looks like the defects managed to tame the abomination…"

The pearl said nothing. It was not in its place to join the two in conversation. Out the corner of its eye, the pearl noticed a strange door. Despite its programming, the pearl separated slightly from the group as the guests stopped to hear the propaganda spewed from one of the speakers. There was a small window carved into the door, low enough for the tiny pearl to peer through the thick glass. Leaning closer, the pearl could barely make out a glowing gem at the end of the darkened room. It seemed to be a Ruby at the end of the hall. Curious thoughts had entered the pearls mind when suddenly, the pearl realized she was lagging behind the group now, and hurriedly rushed to catch up with the tour, less she faces repercussions for her absent mindedness.

Try as she might to stay off the radar, there will be someone always watching her every step...

* * *

In a dark room, only lit by multiple video feeds, a green gem smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_201 years into the Rebellion_

"Alright! Listen up, you worthless pieces of clods!" the Jasper barked, "I want this hunk of metal up and running again, and I want it done uninterrupted! We do not want to agitate the natives on this worthless planet, and we want to get off this rock and away from enemy territory as soon as possible!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the several Rubies and the lone Peridot replied in unison.

The Jasper pointed at one of the Rubies, a soldier with her gem on the back of her hand.

"You! Go scout out the northern quadrant. We need to find that cargo to even think about flying into Homeworld space," she ordered.

The Ruby saluted, taking off without a word into the dense vegetation. The vines swallowed her into the unknown. The Jasper turned to the other three Rubies.

"Same with you bunch! Head off into the other directions, and keep in contact. I only have so many of you to work with, so don't engage unless needed!"

The other Rubies acknowledged their leader's command, taking off in separate directions. When the Jasper turned to the Peridot, she found that the technician was already working on the crashed pod. Opening a cover, smoke gushed out from the console into the Peridot's face. A tell tale sign that this wasn't just going to be a simple fix and fly.

"How's the damage?" the Jasper exhaustively asked.

"Well, considering it looks like half of the onboard computer is fried, the communication array is melted off, and our power cell is missing," the Peridot replied in her nasally, sarcastic tone, "I'd say we're going to be just fine!"

"Watch yourself, Peridot," the Jasper growled.

"I guess the other gems were right! This planet has a knack of destroying everything Homeworld builds!" the Peridot ranted to herself. With a frustrated grunt, she kicked a nearby stone away from the ship. "I hate this rock!"

"So? Get to work on what you can, and we'll get off this infested planet as soon as possible. Now. Or do you want to be the ship when we take off?"

The Peridot gulped slightly. "You're right. I'll just… try and fix the motherboard while the Rubies find the- wait, where's my fusing torch?"

The Jasper sighed. It's going to be a long repair…

* * *

The Ruby had made good distance from the wreckage despite being attacked by strange little drones that buzzed and poked the gem constantly. They did much to annoy the gem, enough for her to flare herself up in a small puff of fire, cooking the insects on her skin. This strange land of lush green vegetation stirred the Ruby's repressed curiosity, despite the filthy organics that littered the land that made an ordeal from simply walking a few feet. Vines and overgrown roots covered the ground in an entanglement of fleshy snares. The foliage above barely let any light through, covering most of the jungle in cloaking shadows. The breeze puppeteered the sunlight and shade dance in a agonizingly slow dance with an occasional sudden flicker that made the Ruby turn her head with a snap to see what caused the movement. Her eyes tell her nothing is there every time.

That didn't help her imagination, though.

Continuing through the jungle, the Ruby could make out a small wispy spire of smoke barely peeking over the tops of the gigantic trees. She quickly pulled out her communicator.

"This is Ruby Four, I have reached the target, over."

A slight delay. Then, the Jasper answered. "Copy. Activate your locating beacon so we can mark your position. I'll head over there as soon as the other Rubies come back. Secure the cargo."

The line went dead. As her gem glowed, the Ruby pulled out a small, rod like device from the gem. Sticking it into the ground, the end of the rod glowed with a flashing yellow light. It beeped lightly, signaling that the device was working in proper order. Satisfied, the Ruby continued towards the smoke.

Pushing past the last bits of brush, the Ruby had complete visual of the smoldering wreckage. Metal slag still dripped white hot from the hull, burning the ground barren with molten Homeworld steel. Something that was hard to do without the use of a Light Cannon. The Ruby approached a hole in the shell, activating her gem to glow like a torch. Peering through the darkness, there was a sense of cold tension in the cargo bay despite the heat from the fires. The cargo bay was empty. Weapons scattered about, a few of them broken and bent. The Ruby grabbed her communicator.

"This is Ruby Four. All the bubbled prisoners are missing."

There was no reply. The Ruby didn't need to hear one to know exactly what the Jasper is saying right now.

She hoped that her commanding officer won't get riled enough to take it out on her.

* * *

"This is great! Just great!" the Jasper fumed, pacing back and forth in front of the wreckage. She had dismissed the Ruby to go back to camp on guard duty, mainly because she didn't want the copy soldiers to mess things up. Clenching her teeth to calm herself, the Jasper glanced at the ground.

Footprints.

An unidentified pair heading towards the wreckage. A small group going away. Normally, the Jasper would say that an elite of the Rebellion shot down the ship to free the prisoners, then escaped with them. However, there were some… abnormal details to this operation.

Firstly, the weapons. Homeworld's melee arsenal could take a hefty amount of force before even scratching, and a simple crash wouldn't shatter axes or bend swords. The only way that weapons like these could break is in battle. The Jasper picked up a blade with what suspiciously looks like a fist-shaped bend on the blade, like something just grabbed the sword and crushed it.

Secondly, the gait of the footprints. The one going in, slightly bigger than a Quartz, seemed to walk in at a steady, yet brisk pace. The ones going out, however, were scrambled and unorganized, like running from something.

Thirdly, and most disturbing of all, the number of footprints going out. Only five pairs of them seemed to lead into the forest. There were thirty-nine prisoners. All gone.

The Jasper reached for the communicator, when suddenly, it beeps with an incoming message.

"Jasper One, do you copy?" the voice of the Peridot echoed from the small device.

"This is Jasper One, What's wrong?"

A pause.

"We lost contact with Ruby Four."

* * *

A figure picked up a shiny red rock off the ground. It seemed to regard it for a moment, as if deciding what to do with the gem. Setting it back on the ground, the figure looked at it one last time.

Then, it stomped its foot down, crushing the gem into glassy shards.


	3. Chapter 3

_100 years into Rebellion._

Among the crowd, the Pearl stood by her Quartz in the observation deck above the testing zone. A clear, thick glass safely separated the observers from the current experiment taking place on the other side, and gave them a bird's eye view of subject below.

On the floor of the observed room, several Peridots were currently fiddling with what appeared to be a large cannon. It was a wickedly long shaped cylinder, silver in color that gleamed in the light. The curvature at the end of the cannon seemed to be a handle of sorts. Where the trigger should be, however, was replaced with a thick cable attached to a computer, with a Peridot operating the device.

"So, Emerald… just what are we looking at here?" Lemon Quartz asked.

The Emerald, a tall, dark green gem with a black lab coat with the insignia of Yellow Diamond on her shoulder stood up. Her gem was where her left eye should be, an unsettling feature that caused the Pearl to shiver when she moved her eye. Her gem seemed to shine on where she was looking towards, even without moving her head, like the gem itself, too, can see.

"After several of Blue Diamond's flagships have fallen to Rebel hands," the Emerald replied, "one must realize that the Rebels now have heavily armored vessels at their disposal… well, not as armored as my Diamond's warships, which can-"

"Yes, yes, we know… just get to the point," Lemon interrupted sharply.

The Emerald blinked, then coughed despite how unnecessary it was. "Of course… so, I have had my engineers build our army this… the Fission Heat Cannon, or the FHC for short."

The Emerald pressed a button on the console. In the test chamber, a slab of gem steel rose out from the ground.

"Our target is the slightly updated material we use for new ships. Able to withstand several Light Cannon blasts, this steel is one of our hardest and most durable yet… but let's watch my little side project go to work, shall we?" she asked. Then, she turned to her assistant, a Peridot with a gem on her nose. "Activate the FHC."

"Roger, Emerald!" the Peridot said happily, slamming her fist a huge yellow button.

The alarm screeched, causing the remaining technicians to scramble out of the way of the cannon. A loud hum indicated the weapon was charging, along with a dull red light rapidly shining brighter with each passing second. Lemon Quartz spectated this with mild boredom, but the Pearl could only feel a small sense of foreboding. She had heard about the defective Pearl of Rose Quartz… and how she had inspired a fellow Pearl to join the cause. A close friend, if you could call relationships between Pearls as such, of Lemon's Pearl. She silently prayed that her only equal, although who had abandoned her, would be safe from this weapon.

The cannon fired. A bright red beam of intense heat shot forth, hitting the steel slab square in the center in an explosion of white hot slag. The glass vibrated from the immense power. The Pearl could have sworn she had heard it crack.

A second passed, the beam slowly faded away, the dying whirl of the cannon powering down whistled to complete silence. The observers' gaze upon the room was that of shock. The beam had not only gone through the target, but though the wall behind it, revealing another test chamber filled with wide eyed technicians frozen in place… sans one, who seemed to be completely oblivious to what just happened. The tip of her triangular hair sizzled. She simply patted it out, and continued to work on the circuit board.

"... Well, at least this is a good time to test the Rapid Repair Capsule," the Emerald said a little too optimistically.

Lemon simply facepalmed.

* * *

As soon as the last of the guests returned to the makeshift civilian quarters, the Pearl sighed with relief as her shoulders relaxed. From cloaking devices that can't hide the light-matter forms of gems in a humorous fashion to the strange four legged robots that seemed strangely cute for some reason, the Pearl could only chuckle silently. These little mishaps brightened the Pearl's dreary mood during the planet cycles. Although she wishes her Quartz would find such things as amusing as she does, a small bitter thought is glad that her master is tortured by what she can find what little asylum in.

Of course, then there was the "harvesting" stories.

Ever since the Emerald was put in charge of most projects in development in the facility, there has been times where Jaspers have taken some workers or even civilians to some sort of hidden laboratory, so some say. For the workers and the guests, these seem just rumors used to scare them from disobeying orders to the Pearl.

Suddenly, she fell, a small green object of great force crashed into the servant. Something metallic skid across the floor.

"Gah!" said the familiar Peridot.

The Pearl got up before the gem-nosed assistant could. She looked at the device the Peridot dropped, a strange rectangular computer chip. She picked it up.

"You dropped this," the Pearl said politely, handing it to the Peridot.

The Peridot quickly snatched it and ran off quickly. The Pearl sighed, recomposing herself all while ignoring the tingling sensation on her hand.

"Pearl MR67!" a harsh voice called out to her.

The Pearl said nothing. She simply strode toward her master, who seemed to have a slight fire in her eyes. The Pearl mentally prepared herself for what is to come when they reach Lemon's quarters.

* * *

Glancing down the hallway, just to be sure, the Peridot put her hand on the console. It beeped, and the door hissed open, revealing Emerald overlooking a grey humanoid figure. She turned to face her assistant.

"You have the device?" she asked.

The Peridot nodded, and handed the chip to Emerald. She laughed to herself as she inserted the chip into the humanoid's skull. The metal assimilated the chip into the body. Pressing a button on the monitor, Emerald squealed in glee as the screen showed that the droid's systems have been installed. The Peridot looked at the robot.

"Does this mean…?"

"Indeed, my little triangular friend," Emerald said," Indeed it does… we have birthed our sacred servant!"

Emerald cackled maniacally as several gems glowed in the bubbles above, whispering silent screams into the dark and the idea of what horror lies for them.


End file.
